In every area of a support bracing (ZV) between the point of connection (K1) of the tension bracing flat material (F) to the support bracing (ZV) on one side and the point of connection (K2) to the front element (FG) on the other side, tension force transmission is provided more or less only by the flat material (F).
The invention relates to a cellular structure, in particular a supporting or sound insulation structure plantable with greenery, one filled with earth, rock, or bulk material, arranged in particular as cells in layers, the cells being bounded at least in part by flat flexible, liquid-permeable, and corrosion-resistant material, in particular material in the form of netting or grating, and having at least one dimensionally stable, frontal element in the form of netting or a grating which is connected to tension bracing extending into the cell filling and to support bracing ensuring the assigned frontal surface inclination and frontal surface position of the structure, the support bracing having at least one elongated bracing element which on one side is connected to a frontal element and on the other extends into the area of the filler material. The subject of the invention also includes prefabricated components or subassemblies and a process for manufacturing structures or components or subassemblies.
A structure of the type described by way of introduction is known from EP-A-0574233 A1. In this instance the support bracing consists as installed of closed triangular frameworks, each of the rod elements making up this framework being mounted on the bottom of the cell and its front end being connected to the bottom edge of a corresponding frontal element and its rear end to the flexible flat material of the tension bracing. The result is that the load on the front section of this flat material is relieved by coupling in parallel of the frame rod of the tension bracing on the bottom, which is more rigid under tension and can participate only to a lesser extent in the transmission of tensile force. Another consequence is concentration of tensile force transmission on the bottom edge of the front element on the point of connection with the triangular frame present there. This means increased local stress and the possibility of undesirable deformation of the material of the front elements, which material is generally latticed and consequently less resistant to bending.
The object of the invention is accordingly creation of a cellular structure of the type indicated in the foregoing which is characterized by improved strength and stability of shape, as well as by reduced material and manufacturing costs. Attainment of the goal claimed for the invention is determined by the totality of the features presenting in claim 1. These features allow largely uniform load distribution in the area of the bottom edge of the front element, both inside the flat material of the tension bracing itself and in the material of the front element, it being possible to optimize the tensile strength of this flat material by suitable design, in particular that of a grating or netting, adapted to the particular load application relationships and by proper choice of materials.